


Jareth in Feathers

by pqlaertes



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: Pantoum, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 13:00, Jareth pays the price for failure. Probably my favorite piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jareth in Feathers

Sniggering under the castle floors,  
my minions scratch at themselves and leer  
and, lingering always behind the doors,  
they watch me, but none dares to come too near.  


The scents of droppings and rotting mice  
rise stinking from under the castle floors.  
I ruffle my feathers, turn my head around twice  
to watch the louts peer round the edges of doors.  


They watch me, they serve me, I still am their king:  
King of droppings and rotting mice.  
King of the goblins -- of everything.  
Hah. I ruffle my feathers, turn my head around twice.  


Thirteen years til this curse passes from me;  
watching them watch me -- playing the king.  
Did you have to destroy me, just to feel free  
of me and the goblins and everything?  


My minions scratch at themselves and leer.  
There are thirteen years more til this passes from me  
so they watch me, but none dares to come too near.  
Did you have to do this to me, just to feel free? 

 

 

**=1997=  
**


End file.
